Timmy Turner's 11th Birthday
by BTR700Hakim
Summary: Timmy had his 11th birthday but no one cared exept for his goddparents,Timmy had fun with Cosmo,Wanda and poof.Then hi s parents had threw a party for him.Enjoy!


TIMMY'S 11th BIRTHDAY.

CHAPTER 1

One beautiful day in Dimmsdale,Timmy was still , Wanda and Poof were waiting to celebrate Timmy's 11th birthday."Timmy wake up." Said Cosmo poofed a big ball and throwed it at still Timmy didn't wake Wanda said"Timmy never sleeps this long."Then Poof poofed a set of drums and cosmo played with the drums."Why wouln't Timmy wake up?"Wailed Cosmo."Timmy if you wake up we will let you play extreme games"offered Wanda hopefully.

"Realy where,when?"Replied Timmy happily."No,there isn't,"answered Cosmo."We just want you to wake up for your big day."Explained Wanda."Big day? what big day?"asked Timmy ."Isn't today your 11th Birthday Timmy" answered remembered today was his started planning what to do on his very special day."I hope my mom and dad does not spoil the fun I am going to have today"Whinned Timmy.

"Spoil the fun?"questioned wanda."aren't they going to plus the fun"Asked Wanda again."No."Wailed Timmy."My parents don't care about my birthday" explained timmy sadly."I think they don't even know when is My birthday" Continued Timmy."Oh..poor Timmy ."said Wanda Sadly."Luckily Timmy will spend the rest of the day with us "said cosmo happily."So what are we going to do first?"planned Timmy.

But before they could start planning Jorgen appeared and said "Timmy Turner I know this day is your birthday but you still can't break the fairy rules."Shouted Jorgen."We didn't even plan to break the fairy rules."explained Timmy loudly." what were you doing?"Qustioned Jorgen."we haven't even start planning"said Timmy."OK carry on,but no secret wishes are aloud."said Jorgen then he disappeared.

Timmy and his Goddparents continued their "Timmy breakfeast time"Called his mom at the Dining Table."OK, I will be there ,just a second."Replied Timmy in his , Timmy walked down the stairs and walked straight to the kitchen."dad, do you know what day this is?" asked Timmy to his dad."Yes,it is Friday."answered Timmy's dad."It is my birthday."explained Timmy."Ok." replied timmy's dad and continued reading the sat and ate the pancakes his mom had cooked for him.

CHAPTER 2

"Mum Today is my birthday"Scoffed timmy Harshly."So."Replied Timmy's mum."So, aren't we gonna celebrate it?"asked Timmy."Oh , today is your birthday I can't believe we forgot yor birthday Timmy"Said Timmy's mum soulfully."That's what I was gonna tell you"Shouted Timmy, But no one answered."Timmy , I am off to work " said his Father."Take care of your mum,Bye"He continued."Good bye."Said timmy he headed off to his room.

"Whats the problem?" asked Wanda to Timmy."My mum and Dad Doesn't even want to celebrate my Birthday"said Timmy to Wanda."That's ok Timmy ."Cheered Cosmo,"Come on Timmy Wish for something"offered Cosmo."I Wish I was at an Arcade."Wished Timmy."Wanda granted Timmy's five minutes they were already at the arcade."Ticket please"asked a Man in in a uniform."I wish I had a free ticket,"Wished timmy.

Timmy gave the ticket to the man in the uniform, and he entered the arcade was full of people,"oh.. how are we gonna play the arcade was full of people"wailed Cosmo."Like this :I wish there arcade was empty." wished timmy."and I wish I had a lot of money"pleaded , Cosmo , Wanda and Poof played in the arcade for 2 hours."Wanda I'm Tired playing games at the arcade."said timmy."Poof Poof" said poof.

"so am I" Said Wanda ."I wish we were in my Bedroom Wished Timmy .They were in Timmy,s bedroom."That was fun."cosmo admitted."Yeah totally" said Timmy."Now what would you want to wish for "said wanda Hapilly."I am Hungry said timmy."I wish I had a big Turkey in front of me."Ok replied Wanda.A big Turkey apeared in front of ate the Turkey eating the tURKEY Timmy and Cosmo went to change poof's Dyper.

Timmy was Sleeping until "Timmy I am off to the mall to buy some groceries ."Said Timmy's woke up and said "Ohh! now my parents are both not at home.","This is the worst Birthday ever"Growled Timmy.

CHAPTER 3

Cosmo , Wanda and Poof came out from the fish bowl."So sport What would you want to wish for now"asked Wanda."If I were you I would wish for a day at the Beach"said cosmo."Yeah I would like a day at the beach just like cosmo," explained Timmy."I wish we were at the beack immedietly"wished Timmy , Cosmo , Wanda and poof were at the beach Relaxing."Surfs up !"Said some men with surfs boards.

"I wish I could Join The surf Competition"said Timmy."Well Just wish for it" reminded Wanda."I wish I was a good surfer and I wish I had a Surfboard"wished Yelled Timmy was Timmy's Turn to Surf. Timmy made ,many Tricks ."Go timmy "Cheered Cosmo ."wooohoooo"said his surf timmy was first Judge Gave Him 9 marks , the second Gave Him 9.5 marks and the third gave him10 marks.

The Announcer said "The Winner of the surf contest is...Timmy Turner"said the announcer the Judge said"congratulation"said the judge while giving a very big trophy to Timmy."I wish we were in my bedroom"wished they arrived , Timmy placed the trophy a table ."Nice moves Timmy "congratulated Cosmo."Now what do you want to wish for now timmy " offered Wanda."Let me think "explained Timmy.

While Timmy was having fun , His mum was dad had planed a 's dad met his mom at the had planed to buy things for Timmy's Birthday bought flour , butter , icing and many went to a pizza store and ordered a delivery for the party at 8 pm."Timmy's gonna be so proud "said his mother at the toy bought many toys and presents for Timmy's Birthday including Flipsie, the flipping dog.

Timmy had wished for a game of table tennus with cosmo "This is fun"shouted Timmy ends when Timmy won the game 11-3 ,11-5 "I am so good at Table Tennis"said timmy proudly." Thats why we call you sport , Timmy"said 's dyper was full of urine ."Oh no" said wanda ."Cosmo we need to change poof's dyper immedietly."ordered Wanda.

CHAPTER 4

Timmy , Cosmo , Wanda and Poof enjoyed themselves until 7 was very sweaty so he took a timmy was Showering his mum and dad had been cooking food for Timmy's birthday called Timmy's Friends and their parents to join Timmy's birthday 's mu had baked a big Delicious Choclate cake that had writings:Timmy mum placed 11 candles on the cake.

Ding ! Dong the bell had ringed ,Aj and Chester were at the front 's dad asked them to come b ell ringed again the pzza man came with 5 mum paid the price for the living room had been decorated with many decorations and Timmy showered he wore his clothes."that was a very fun day"said Timmy to Wanda."sure it was "replied Wanda."Its so sad to know that my mum and Dad did not care about My birthaday."said Timmy Sadly."don't be sad boy"said Cosmo."Timmy Dinner"called his father."Ok "Replied went down the stairs when he reached the living Everyone Cheered "Happy Birthday"Timmy was so proud .Everyone celebrated His He blowed the candles on the cake they all had the big delicious Choclate cake they played games, after the party was over everyone went Timmy's birthday was celebrated.


End file.
